Lover Boy
by Alex-Wind
Summary: Si les gusta L'Arc en Ciel he aquí una de sus canciones Lover Boy, también es mi primer SongFic... piedad, please u.u YAOI KxH


Un pequeño tributo a una banda genial: L'Arc en Ciel. en verdad, mis respetos a estos maravillosos músicos, me encantan la moyoría de sus canciones y esta... llamó mi atención, al principio no le encontraba sentido alguno a sus palabras pero relacionándolo con esta situación creo que le entiendo un poco más n.nU

* * *

**Lover Boy**

By Alex-Wind

Tiempo de partida... Sábado, 25 de Marzo del 2006, 12:30 a.m.

.:-:..:-:. .:-:..:-:. .:-:..:-:. .:-:..:-:. .:-:..:-:. .:-:..:-:. .:-:..:-:. .:-:..:-:. .:-:..:-:.

_Atsuku me wo samashite Kimi to ajiwaiaou_

_Dream on till night, be sailin' on your life_

_tonight, want your blood_

_Abre aquellos ojos llameantes, quiero disfrutarte._

_Sueña hasta que la noche llegue, esta noche estás navegando en tu vida,_

_quiere tu sangre._

_Fukaku kande Ima toraeteiru yo_

_Dakiaiaou I'm a lover boy_

_Ahora me apoderaré de ti, mordiéndote profundamente._

_Vamos y sujétame. Soy un amante._

Apagué la radio... esa canción de nuevo... estaba siendo demasiado promocionada para la salud mental de todos... en especial para la mía...

_Fukaku kande Ima toraeteiru yo_

_Dakiaiaou I'm a lover boy_

_Ahora me apoderaré de ti, mordiéndote profundamente._

_Vamos y sujétame. Soy un amante._

Letra estúpida...

_Don't be shy, show your love! Show your love!_

_Don't be ignorant, show your colors! Show your colors!_

_Don't let me know your lie, your lie!_

_Stay tonight till the night, next night!_

_No estés apenada¡muestra tu amor¡Muestra tu amor!_

_No seas ignorante¡muestra tu alegría¡Muestra tu alegría!_

_¡No me dejes conocer tu engaño, tu mentira!_

_¡Quédate esta noche hasta que la próxima llegue, la próxima noche!_

¡Se encendió sola¡La radio se encendió por sí misma y de nuevo la misma canción!

Nuevamente la apagué... necesitaba... un baño¡si, un baño¡Seguramente es todo lo que necesito para olvidarlo por centésima vez y tranquilizarme! Sólo... tengo... que... terminar estas declinaciones para la clase de latín... listo... ahora ya podré descansar... por lo menos hasta que el profesor le ponga un alto a mi tranquilidad... me levanté de mi escritorio, fui hacia el cuarto de baño y me deshice del uniforme escolar (desde que llegué, comí y comencé mi labor de las tareas escolares no había tenido oportunidad de cambiarme de ropa y por lo tanto aún lo portaba como si nada) para después dejar que la calidez del agua me rodeara para relajarme y abrir un poco de espacio en mi mente que era necesario para poder analizar algunas ideas absurdas... locas... imposibles...

¿Imposibles hasta qué punto?

¡Definitivamente la nueva canción del grupo L'Arc en Ciel, "Lover Boy", es un grandioso éxito! Y como un regalo hacia nuestra audiencia que siempre ha sido fiel a nosotros por un largo tiempo¡les traemos el estreno exclusivo del video a nivel mundial! Para ustedes... ¡Lover Boy!

¡La televisión¡La televisión se encendió por sí misma desde la otra habitación y ahora me torturaba con esto!

_Atsuku me wo samashite Kimi to ajiwaiaou_

_Dream on till night, be sailin' on your life_

_tonight, want your blood_

_Abre aquellos ojos llameantes, quiero disfrutarte._

_Sueña hasta que la noche llegue, esta noche estás navegando en tu vida,_

_quiere tu sangre._

Recuerdos... sentimientos... ¡Tengo que sacarlos de mi cabeza¡Tengo que hacerlo!

_Fukaku kande Ima toraeteiru yo_

_Dakiaiaou I'm a lover boy_

_Ahora me apoderaré de ti, mordiéndote profundamente._

_Vamos y sujétame. Soy un amante._

Hiei...

FLASH BACK

Se ve a un joven pelirrojo de ojos verdes caminar tranquilamente por tierra vasta y peligrosa para cualquiera, tierra cargada con energía negativa capaz de contaminar hasta el elemento más puro y corromperlo hasta que su negrura sea más oscura que la mismísima oscuridad.

Para cualquiera esto no tendría sentido¿cierto? Por tierras tan negras en donde la muerte y la violencia son el pan de cada día¿cómo alguien puede andar tan calmadamente sin prisa alguna y completamente solo?

Fácil.

Ese chico tenía poder, el elemento fundamental para sobrevivir en ese mundo y en cualquier otro.

Sin embargo...

...también era demasiado...

Amable...

Generoso...

Amoroso...

O por lo menos una parte de él lo era... si... la parte humana aún lo era... porque, detrás de aquél 'niño bueno', 'el siempre amable', 'el que ayuda a los demás sin recibir nada a cambio' existía un ser de la oscuridad...

Un demonio...

Cruel...

Frío...

Despiadado...

Un demonio... un demonio puro; y como tal...

...era normal que sintiera el deseo de hacer lo que quisiera.

¿No?

No... su parte humana razonaba con él... con el tiempo, al demonio se le fueron inculcando sentimientos 'humanos' justo después de haber renacido como uno... pero... aún así... necesidades y costumbres inculcadas a lo largo de más de mil años de existencia no se podían borrar tan fácil... se requería de tiempo...

...pero el tiempo aún no lo 'limpiaba', no por completo...

Fue entonces que se encontró con cierto demonio de fuego, ágil, frío, cruel, inalcanzable...

Delicioso...

Irresistiblemente delicioso...

Al principio no quiso pensar así, quería creer que había cambiado completamente en su forma de pensar, ser y vivir...

Mil años... ¿Qué tanto pasó durante ese tiempo?

-Hiei—Ése era el nombre del demonio llameante pronunciado por los labios de un zorro cegado por su instinto sometido desde hace ya bastante tiempo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?—El youkai de fuego estaba cansado, escasamente herido... una presa demasiado fácil...

-A ti.

END OF FLASH BACK

_Kodoku wa mayakashi Nagasareru mama ni_

_Wonder tonight, be getting your jaded heart_

_tonight, shaking the blood_

_La soledad es falsa, siempre se consume_

_la maravilla de esta noche, está tomando tu agotado corazón_

_esta noche, sacudiendo la sangre._

Recuerdo cuando... le hice lo que quise...

...no me importaron sus gritos...

...ni mucho menos sus lágrimas...

Deseaba...

...desde el fondo de mi ser...

...oírlo suplicar...

...escuchar sus plegarias...

...que me rogara por que parara...

...o en su defecto, que siguiera...

Jamás lo hizo, siempre se mostró infranqueable, me demostraba con su misma sangre que su condición física no era la misma a la de su espíritu...

_Sorou kokyuu kara Ima sora made yuku yo_

_Kowasu hodo ni 'cause I'm a lover boy_

_Yasashiku sasoidashite Kimi no oku e yukou_

_Subete miseyou I'm a lover boy_

_Nosotros fuimos llamados juntos esta noche, entonces vamos a elevarnos al cielo_

_hasta que rompamos, porque soy un amante._

_Después de la dulce seducción, estaré hasta el final dentro de ti._

_Déjame verlo todo. Soy un amante._

Me perdonaste por tomarte...

...por violarte...

Y sólo lo hiciste por una razón...

Te gusto.

No sólo te gusto por como soy, sino por como te trataba todos los días, por como cuidaba de tus heridas, por el simple hecho de haber cambiado y ahora ser _mejor_...

_Don't be shy, show your love! Show your love!_

_Don't be ignorant, show your colors! Show your colors!_

_Don't let me know your lie, your lie!_

_Stay tonight till the night, next night!_

_No estés apenada¡muestra tu amor¡Muestra tu amor!_

_No seas ignorante¡muestra tu alegría¡Muestra tu alegría!_

_¡No me dejes conocer tu engaño, tu mentira!_

_¡Quédate esta noche hasta que la próxima llegue, la próxima noche!_

Poco faltó para que los llamados _remordimientos_ hicieran que llorara lágrimas de sangre, frente a ti, como tú lo habías hecho cuando yo te poseía...

...era la primera vez que alguien te tomaba...

_Tonight, shaking!_

_Tonight, looking for the blood!_

_Esta noche¡temblando!_

_Esta noche¡buscando la sangre!_

Desde entonces, volví a ser yo, controlándome, conteniéndome... reprimiéndote...

Hasta que ya no pude más.

_Fukaku kande Ima toraeteiru yo_

_Dakiaiyoou 'cause I'm a lover boy_

_Afuredashiteku boku wo Nokosazu nomihoshite_

_Toketeiyou I'm a lover boy_

_Ahora me apoderaré de ti, mordiéndote profundamente._

_Vamos y rómpeme porque soy un amante._

_Quiero verlo todo fluyendo y bebiendo hasta que no quede nada._

_Sólo acéptalo. Soy un amante._

Mientras te recitaba palabras de amor mi lado humano, el demoníaco saciaba su sed de ti, de tu cuerpo, de tu olor, de tu sabor, de tu sangre... de tu alma.

Lo por de todo fue que...

...que...

...me gustó...

¡No había sentido placer tan inigualable en varios años¡Sin duda alguna lo volvería a hacer si pudiera¡Si me lo permitiera¡Si el hambre de él volviera!

¡Al carajo la vergüenza¡Que se pudran todas esas malditas preocupaciones que yo no estoy para eso¡Yo, el gran Youko Kurama, el gran ladrón del Makai, el que nunca ha titubeado en cada una de las peligrosas decisiones que ha tomado, aunque me he rendido a las emociones jamás dejaré que el arrepentimiento vuelva a invadirme hasta matarme por dentro!

_Sorou kokyuu kara Ima sora made yuku yo_

_Kowasu hodo ni 'cause I'm a lover boy_

_Yasashiku sasoidashite Kimi no oku e yukou_

_Subete ageyou I'm a lover boy_

_Nosotros fuimos llamados juntos esta noche, entonces vamos a elevarnos al cielo_

_hasta que rompamos, porque soy un amante._

_Después de la dulce seducción, estaré hasta el final dentro de ti._

_Dámelo todo a mi, soy un amante._

Porque...

A fin de cuentas...

Me gustó...

Terminé mi ducha, salí con mi ropa para dormir puesta aún recordando la manera en que no me dirigiste palabra alguna cuando terminé de desgraciarte la vida, cuando te alejaste de mi lado sangrando, reprimiendo nuevas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de tus ojos, más herido que cuando te encontré, más débil, completamente vulnerable...

Recuerdo... que...

...estabas huyendo...

Miré el televisor, la canción estaba a punto de terminar cuando giré mi vista y te encontré sentado en el marco de mi ventana, mirándome fijamente con tus ojos de sangre y una mirada que, en cierta forma, me hizo sentir la necesidad de tener precaución. Te acercaste a mí y me besaste.

-Pero... ¿Por qué? Hiei... dime por qué...

_I'm a Lover!_

_¡Soy un Amante!_

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta—Dicho eso, el televisor se apagó.

.:-:..:-:. .:-:..:-:. .:-:..:-:. .:-:..:-:. .:-:..:-:. .:-:..:-:. .:-:..:-:. .:-:..:-:. .:-:..:-:.

Tiempo de llegada... Lunes, 27 de Marzo del 2006, 10:35 p.m.


End file.
